Mi Amor en espera
by tudulceeninia
Summary: ...Estaba pérdida. Confundida. No tenia idea de lo que vendría. Y claro, nunca llegue a pensar lo que sucedió. Desde ese día… deje de creer en el Amor. El único que me quedaba era… Mi amor en espera... [SasuSaku]


_**Discleimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; Son propiedad de Masashi-sama…_

_**Advertencia: **__Esta es mi primera ves… espero que lo disfruten… y que por favor me ayuden a mejorar mi escritura._

**Mi Amor en espera **

-¿Sasuke-kun me ayudas?

-Hmp… ¿Por qué yo?!

-No sé, digo, ya que estas cerca.

-No. Cuéntalo tú. Yo no lo sé tan bien como vos.

Le di una oportunidad. Sai me lo había pedido. Se me había declarado. Llegue a pensar que seria muy feliz, y que lo olvidaría.

Error. Gran error.

Sasuke me había marcado de por vida.

Y de eso me di cuenta… cuando él regreso.

Ya había pasado dos meses de esa inoportuna visita. Estaba pérdida. Confundida. No tenia idea de lo que vendría. Y claro, nunca llegue a pensar lo que sucedió. Desde ese día… deje de creer en el Amor. El único que me quedaba era… Mi amor en espera.

_Sasuke-kun…_

Todavía recuerdo lo ocurrido. Y sigo sin entender, que fue lo que lo hizo cambiar de opinión. No… no lo comprendía.

_ºººººººººººFLASH BACKºººººººººººº_

_Sakura estaba sentada bajo un árbol, mirando hacia el cielo, mirando las nubes, con una mirada tan suplicante que parecía que querían decir algo… hablar por ellos mismos… preguntar lo que ella no puede preguntar, querían saber… "¿Por qué regreso?"… así tan de repente. Sin siquiera darle tiempo a su corazón a poder terminar de sanar la heridas ocasionadas por él. Simplemente… no lo entendía._

_Ahí fue cuando lo vio. Parado frente a ella. Bajó un poco la mirada, para poder verle mejor. La miraba. Solo eso hacia. _

_Hasta que se decidió a hablar._

_-Sakura…_

_-H-hola… Sa-sasuke… -kun – había estado llorando, y aún no podía regular bien su respiración… intento pararse pero él se le adelanto y se sentó a su lado._

_-¿Cómo has estado…?- Pregunto sin más, Sakura le miro sorprendida y se quedo callada.-He estado buscándote durante mucho tiempo… y al fin te encuentro- ¿Buscándola? ¿Él a ella? ¿Para qué?... _

_-¿A-a mi?... y ¿pa-para qué?...- No sabia que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero quería saber._

_-Solo… quería verte…-_

_-¿Verme?...- Le preguntó… ¿Verla para qué?_

_Silencio. Solo el silencio reino. Luego de varios minutos, respondió._

_-Si… es que… quería decirte… Gracias… Sakura – Le dijo Sasuke mirándola a los ojos. No sabía porque había dicho eso, pero lo dijo._

_Esa palabra. Si, la conocía muy bien. Fue lo último que le había pronunciado su amado Sasuke-kun antes de irse con Orochimaru. Esa simple palabra que la había llenado de dudas y pesares… dudas que no pudo saciar… pesares que aún sigue teniendo._

_Entonces le preguntó._

_-¿Gracias… por qué… Sasuke-kun?_

_¿Por qué?... y ¿a él se lo viene a preguntar? Siquiera él mismo lo sabía… solo sintió que tenia que decirlo…desvió la mirada y se quedo callado durante un tiempo… largo. En el cual Sakura esperaba impaciente y… ¿Emocionada?... Si. Seguía soñando con él._

_-Por amarme… Sakura… Gracias por amarme…- Giró la cabeza y miró a Sakura, que lo miraba entre confundida y… ¿Feliz?... si, estaba feliz._

…

_De repente sintió dos suaves manos que limpiaban sus lágrimas. Si, estaba llorando. Él se acerco más a ella… quedaron a muy pocos centímetros de distancia… se ruborizo… al sentir unos finos y calidos labios besarla. ¿Sasuke… la estaba… besando?... Sus ojos no daban crédito… sus sentidos la estaban engañando. Si, eso debería de ser. Otro de sus entupidos sueños. Se dejo llevar por el ahora apasionado beso que recibía de su amado Sasuke-kun... Sintió que le faltaba la respiración, se tuvo que separar de él… Sasuke la miraba… ¿Confundido?... no sabia porque había echo lo que hizo, pero no se arrepentía de nada._

_-Sakura… te amo…- hablo Sasuke, sin saber de donde sacó el coraje suficiente para hacerlo._

_-Yo… también… MI Sasuke-kun…- No se había enterado de nada, pero sin aviso alguno Sasuke ya la estaba besando de vuelta._

_ºººººººººººFIN__ DEL FLASH BACKºººººººººººº_

-Yo sabia que este Amor en espera seria largo. Pero también sabía que… algún día… dejaría de esperar… ¿No Sasuke-kun?

-Hmp… Si eso ya lo sabía yo… mucho antes que vos.

-Sasuke-kun…

-…

-Sasuke-kuuun…

La miró.

-Sasukee-kuuun…

Había veces que en verdad era molesta!!

-¡¡¿QUÉ?!!

-Sasuke-kuun… te amo…

Pero ella era así. Ella era SU molestia… ella era todo… para él. Ella era Su Amor en espera.

-Y yo a ti… Sakura.

_**FIN**_


End file.
